Bluetooth™-based wireless headsets are very popular mobile device accessories. At present, data transmission of a wireless headset is generally implemented in the following two ways:
1) As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile device transmits an audio signal to a first earpiece of a headset via Bluetooth™, and the first earpiece transmits the audio signal to a second earpiece of the headset via Radio Frequency (RF) or a low-frequency signal.
Data transmission in this way causes mismatch of the energy consumptions of the two earpieces with each other, that is, the energy consumption of the first earpiece is much greater than that of the second earpiece, thus the usage time is limited.
2) As shown in FIG. 2, a mobile device establishes Bluetooth™ channels for the two earpieces respectively and transmits audio signals via the corresponding Bluetooth™ channels respectively.
In the case of data transmission in this way, the energy consumptions of the two earpieces matches each other, but independent Bluetooth™ channels need to be established respectively, thus complexity of the transmission is relatively high.